dragon_age_hpbmfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethel Hecate
"It is often said that Ferelden smells like dogs. But once I returned to my homeland from Antiva, occupied by Orlais I was met with a much more repulsive smell of a dog owner who never washes their dog electing to cover up the smell with layers and layers of perfumes. I'd prefer a clean Fereldan Dog than you very much" Ethel was the grandmother of Sarah Hecate, she was a cunning noblewoman. By old age having lost most her family she grew more cynical making choices she later regretted like forcing Tamara into the circle and poisoning Sarah's father. During season 1, Sarah made up with her as she accepted her granddaughter into the family. She slowly got along with Merryn and visited her daughter back in the circle to repair their relationship Background Born to an impoverished (for nobles)Fereldan family during the Orlesian occupation of Ferelden. To a younger sister of the Bann of Oswin at the time. While still holding on to what little land her family was often pushed around by the Orlesian nobles who decided to set up shop in the Bannorn of Oswin, as well as Orlais affiliated Banns. This environment made Ethel to grow up quickly and learn to adapt. She developed a good business sense in her teens and reclaimed a big chunk of the family fortune by trade with Antiva. This is when she met her business partner and future husband Ricco Hecate. They married in 8:82 Blessed and had their first child Tamara a year later. Ethel lived in Antiva with Ricco for the remainder of the Blessed age as it proved harder and harder for her to stand the Orlesian occupation. When her parents died she sold her family's land but kept her title as a Bann, once Tamara started showing magical abilities Ethel not wanting her to be taken to the circle kept the magic secret and employed an apostate to teach the child the basics. During king Maric's rebellion Ethel remained in Antiva however she supported the bid for Ferelden's freedom using Hecate family influence and resources to supply the rebels, employing mercenaries to harass the Orlesian army, and sending many letters to Orlesians and their supporters. Some filled with diplomatic words meant to convince the nobles to support Fereldan cause, others filled with savage insults. Around that time Ethel also had a second daughter Oriana which to her relief didn't manifest magic. Once Ferelden reclaimed its independence Ethel wrote to Denerim asking to be recognised truly as a Fereldan noble due to her support of the rebellion. Pushging for her claim to be recognised rather than her cousin Loren who was at the time thought to be the true heir. After a few years of negotiations, correspondence and some light plotting Ethel was granted back her families lands in full, leaving her cousin disgraced and vowing revenge and she moved back to Ferelden with her husband and children. Tamara loved Ferelden a bit too much. Running off into the woods where Ethel could only guess what she was doing, until one day she found out about Merryn. Having wanted Tamara to marry into Fereldan nobility to legitimise the Hecate's status as Fereldan she urged Tamara to leave Merryn which her daughter obviously refused, and one day Tamara ran off with Merryn. Ethel officially disowned her older daughter. She didn't prevent Ricco and Oriana from reaching out hoping for her to reconsider. Ethel herself however didn't write to her daughter even when word reached her that Sarah was born. Years passed Ethel found a mabari who imprinted on her, Orianna grew up and, married Fergus Cousland and had Orren, things seemed to be going well. Then the Blight hit. Orianna and Oren were slain by Howe in Cousland Castle while Ricco was killed by darkspawn. Her cousin backed by Loghain temporarly took Oswin from her. Struck with grief and not knowing what to do next she finally reached out to Tamara but still unable to accept Sarah and Merryn she couldn't reconnect instead having an argument and storming off. She went to the Fereldan Circle and told them that she'll give information on a mage on a condition that no harm will come to her. The Templars agreed and Tamara was taken to the circle unharmed. After the blight she got her lands back from the new king and spent much of her time rebuilding. She also visited Fergus still seeing him as part of the family. Though she couldn't say the same for the little girl he adopted. She kept the secret but didn't view Tyra as her grandchild. Around that time her mabari also passed away. Involvement Before the party would meet in Jader Ethel was approached by a Tevinter with a deal for access to Cousland castle with no questions asked. Initially Ethel was against but the Tevinters found about Ethel's remaining granddaughter and suggested they'll involve the girls father and lure her in. Ethel will have a chance to make Sarah marry who she wanted and they'll have access to the treasury. Ethel caved in and agreed on the condition that the content would be transferred by people loyal to the Couslands and kept safe. Tevinters kept their end and trapped Fergus, Tyra and Merryn in the Fade. Ethel had loyal retainers move the content of the treasury to a safe keeping while Tevinters moved their device into it. She was unaware what they were doing and the Tevinter kept quiet about it. Rumours of the plague in castle Cousland spread and reached Sarah's ears who found her Father was sick. As expected Sarah reached Highever accompanied by a Tevinter of her own and an elf. Ethel failed to initially connect with her granddaughter who wasn't happy about her mother being in the circle. She allowed the party to stay expecting it to take a bit longer to convince Sarah. What she didn't expect is that they started snooping around, finding out what the Tevinters were doing and destroyed the device trapping everyone in the fade. In the fade Ethel dreamed of Sarah's wedding, all her family there Tamara wasn't a mage, the blight didn't happen. She recognised it was a dream but accepted it. The real Sarah however wasn't happy on being married to a desire demon and crashed the party but not before having a heart to heart with her grandmother. Understanding the bad decisions she's made and how she broke the family apart she agreed to let Sarah do as she will after they all awoke. She was also horrified to find what the Tevinters were doing in the treasury regretting her actions even more. She still wants Grandchildren but she'll be fine with whoever Sarah chooses. With little help from Sarah Ethel and Merryn learned to get along at least a little. And she went to the white spire to reconnect with Tamara for real this time. Gallery Young Ethel.jpg|Ethel in her youth Teen Ethel.jpg|Ethel as a Teenager